


Niewykluczone, że te święta będą tragiczne

by Olgie



Series: Niewykluczone [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post S4, Post-Canon, mystrade, też trochę, trochę - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Linię czasową opieram na własnych obliczeniach. Problem polega na tym, że w TLD są urodziny Sherlocka, które przypadają na 6 stycznia a mnie to umknęło! Nie wiem, jak to się stało :( Więc wg moich wyliczeń akcja TFP dzieje się w... listopadzie. Co za tym idzie, święta przedstawione w tym tekście przypadają na miesiąc po zakończeniu serialu.Tyle słowem wstępu. Nie lubię kanonu, ale dobrze mi się pisze ten tekst, mam nadzieję, że i Wam się spodoba :)Pierwszy rozdział betowała Wirka





	1. Rozdział 1.

Między początkiem a połową grudnia Londyn został przykryty kołderką białego puchu. Dzieciaki rzucały się śnieżkami w drodze do domu, dorośli narzekali na zasypane auta i nieodśnieżone chodniki, autobusy grzęzły w burej brei. Zamiecie trwały całe dnie, zaś wiatr potęgował uczucie chłodu, co dawało wrażenie dużo niższej temperatury, niż w rzeczywistości. Jakby to nie był Londyn, a co najmniej Moskwa.  
  
Równo dwa tygodnie przed świętami Mycrofta dopadła zimowa chandra i na początku nawet próbował ją zwalczyć, ale poddał się i postanowił sobie darować wychodzenie z domu w taką pogodę. Na szczęście nie miał na ten dzień zaplanowanych żadnych spotkań, bo aż wzdrygał się na widok tego, co się działo za oknem. Zadzwonił więc do Anthei, a ta przesłała mu przez rządowe, dodatkowo zabezpieczone łącze internetowe wszystkie sprawy, które miał dziś do załatwienia. Rozsiadł się w swoim skórzanym fotelu w gabinecie, ubrany w golf i domowe spodnie, owinięty w ciepły szlafrok, z laptopem, telefonami, dokumentami i dzbankiem gorącej herbaty pod ręką.  
  
Za oknem ściemniło się, a latarnie z ulicy rzucały pomarańczowy poblask na ciemne pomieszczenie, gdy w domu rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Mycroft akurat był w połowie dokumentu, mówiącego o negocjacjach dotyczących przepływu danych między Wielką Brytanią a Unią Europejską, zastanawiając się nad absurdalnością roszczeń Unii. Przetarł oczy dłonią, wyciągnął się w górę tak, że aż strzyknęły kości, wstał i poszedł otworzyć.  
W progu stał Gregory, a na jego siwych włosach i okrytych czarnym płaszczem ramionach leżała masa śniegu. Przez ramię przewieszoną miał aktówkę. Uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie.  
  
— Jak tam przejmowanie władzy nad światem?  
  
— Żadnych szczególnych postępów — odpowiedział pogodnie jak na siebie Mycroft, wpuszczając gościa do środka.   
  
Minął trochę ponad miesiąc od wydarzeń w Sherinfford i tego wszystkiego, co Mycroft zwykł w myślach nazywać “drobną niedyspozycją”. Holmes uważał ten etap za rozdział zamknięty i nie zamierzał wracać do niego częściej, niż to konieczne. Najchętniej  _w ogóle_  by do tego nie wracał, ale wiedział, że ani rodzice, ani Sherlock, nie odpuszczą. Już zresztą atakowali go pytaniami, kiedy będą mogli zobaczyć Eurus.   
  
Jednak czymś, co pozostało, przynajmniej jak na razie, była obecność Inspektora Lestrade’a. Policjant pisał do niego zabawne SMSy, dzwonił z pytaniami jak minął dzień albo -  pod pretekstem skargi -  by opowiedzieć o Sherlocku, a czasem nawet przyjeżdżał do niego. Poprzednim razem pojawił się nad ranem, ze świeżym pieczywem i ciepłym uśmiechem. Został na śniadanie, znów marudząc na zawartość lodówki Mycrofta.   
  
Najciekawsze było jednak to, że Mycroftowi to nie przeszkadzało. Jakby Lestrade był stałą częścią jego życia, jak Sherlock czy Mamusia. Przy czym obecność Sherlocka i Mamusi znosił z trudem. Przy Gregorym świat wydawał się mniej paskudny, głupi ludzie mniej męczący, a życie mniej rozczarowujące. Jakby inspektor nie był człowiekiem, którego poznał dziesięć lat temu, a większą uwagę zwrócił na niego dopiero wówczas, gdy okazał się być użyteczny, a kimś z kim zna się dobrze od zawsze. Jakby przy Gregorym pospolita koncepcja międzyludzkiej przyjaźni nie była tak trywialna.  
  
Chociaż musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że nawet nie stawiał oporu. Odkąd Lestrade zaoferował swoją pomoc i pomógł mu się uporać z szokiem i bezsennością, Mycroft po prostu ulegał jego urokowi. Odpisywał na SMSy, czuł się  _miło_ , gdy widział jego nazwisko na wyświetlaczu telefonu, chętnie spędzał z nim czas, gdy Gregory przyjeżdżał, czując się przy inspektorze swobodnie - tak jak nie czuł się ani przy swoim bracie, przy którym bez przerwy musiał się pilnować, ani przy ludziach z rządu, przed którymi odgrywał “Lodowiec”. Raz czy dwa Mycroft poświęcił chwilę, by zastanowić się, czy aby na pewno już się otrząsnął, ogarnął i zaczął na powrót zachowywać jak ten zimny, obojętny, zdyscyplinowany Mycroft Holmes jakim był przez lata. Czy może wciąż, nie do końca świadomie, oddaje się pod opiekę inspektora, rozbity,  _wrażliwy_  i nie w pełni zdolny do całkowicie samodzielnego funkcjonowania. Lestrade wszystko robił tak naturalnie i swobodnie, jakby naprawdę przyjaźnili się od wielu lat, a przecież jeśli w ogóle byli w jakiejkolwiek bliższej relacji, to trwało to zaledwie od kilku tygodni.  
  
Gregory zdjął płaszcz i powiesił go na wieszak w holu, a potem skierował się wprost do kuchni. Mycroftowi wydawało sie, że teraz zna ją już lepiej niż on sam. Policjant sięgnął do szafki i wyjął dwa małe kieliszki, a ze swojej torby wyciągnął butelkę.   
  
— Wpadłem tylko na chwilę, bo mam jeszcze raporty do wypełnienia, a jutro rano jest jakaś super ważna odprawa. Nalewka wiśniowa, moja siostra zrobiła. Napijesz się?   
  
— Z chęcią.   
  
Przeszli do salonu, Mycroft usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu, a Greg na bliższym mu końcu kanapy. Odkręcił butelkę i nalał czerwonego alkoholu do kieliszków.   
  
— Miałeś dziś coś ciekawego? — zagaił Mycroft, jakby sprawy, które prowadził Scotland Yard naprawdę mogły być intrygujące.  
  
— Niespecjalnie. Włamanie z morderstwem. Masa śladów, wystarczyło sprawdzić w bazie — odpowiedział, podając Mycroftowi kieliszek, a on wypił zawartość.  
  
Nalewka paliła przyjemnie w gardło i rozgrzewała. Na języku pozostał mu intensywny, słodki smak wiśni. Odstawił kieliszek na stolik przed nimi.  
  
— To...masz jakieś plany na Boże Narodzenie?  
  
Ton Lestrade’a wskazywał na to, że z jednej strony chciał zagaić rozmowę niby mimochodem, z drugiej jednak przebijała z tego tonu ciekawość.   
  
Mycroft sam nie wiedział, co będzie robić w święta. Albo raczej wiedział, ale  _nie chciał_  tego tak bardzo, że wolał udawać, że jeszcze zastanawia się nad planami na ten czas. Liczył na to, że może jeszcze coś mu wyskoczy, cokolwiek, nawet cholerna wojna, byle tylko miał pretekst do zmiany decyzji.   
  
Gregory przyglądał mu się, obracając w dłoniach pusty już kieliszek.   
  
— Bardzo dobra nalewka — Mycroft zaczął. Uznał, że jednak jeszcze nie zdecydował co będzie robić w święta, więc odpowiedział, zgodnie ze  _swoją_  prawdą — Nie wiem, nie mam planów na Boże Narodzenie.   
  
— Och.   
  
  
To była jedyna reakcja ze strony inspektora. Mycroft przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Na kołnierzyku białej tym razem koszuli widniała drobniutka plamka krwi. Knykcie prawej dłoni były zaczerwienione, a Lestrade siedział na kanapie z pozoru tylko prosto, w rzeczywistości delikatnie pochylał się w prawo. Na nogawkach czarnych, garniturowych spodni były widoczne brązowe plamy z błota, sięgające prawie do wysokości kolan, a na zimowych butach pozostawały ślady po soli drogowej i tej brei, w którą zamienił się leżący na chodnikach śnieg.  
  
— Goniłeś mordercę, a gdy go dopadłeś, zaczęliście się szarpać. On uderzył cię w brzuch wystarczająco mocno, byś nadal czuł dyskomfort, ty zaś w odwecie uderzyłeś go w szczękę i wybiłeś ząb. Biorąc pod uwagę kąt, pod jakim kropla krwi spadła na twój kołnierzyk, zakładam, że górną lewą trójkę.   
  
— To miło, że opowiedziałeś mi mój dzień — odpowiedział Lestrade ze śmiechem. To była kolejna zaskakująca w nim rzecz, zawsze reagował co najmniej neutralnie na jego dedukcje. Mycroft robił je przy prawie każdym ich spotkaniu, ale Lestrade albo reagował serdecznym śmiechem, albo po prostu je potwierdzał. Raz, za pierwszym razem, kiedy poznali się dziesięć lat temu, powiedział: “Nie ma wątpliwości, że pan i Sherlock jesteście spokrewnieni. Obaj olśniewająco genialni i obaj wyjątkowo bezczelni”. Innego dnia, już po Sherinfford, Mycroft zanalizował go, wkładając w swoją wypowiedź złośliwość i jad, tylko po to, by wyżyć się po ciężkim dniu, ale Gregory okazał się być człowiekiem o świętej cierpliwości i wymruczał coś tylko pod nosem, przechodząc nad słowami Mycrofta do porządku dziennego. — Może tak dla odmiany opowiesz, co ty robiłeś?  
  
— Papierkowa robota. Miałem jechać do ministerstwa, ale właściwie nie byłem tam dziś potrzebny. Lubię pracować w domu.   
  
— Dom to miejsce, w którym powinno się odpoczywać od pracy.  
  
— Tacy ludzie jak ja nigdy nie przestają pracować. Zbyt wiele od nas zależy, byśmy mogli pozwolić sobie na taki komfort.   
  
— Powiedz chociaż, że to było coś ciekawego.   
  
— Ciekawie będzie, kiedy zacznę pisać odpowiedz.  
  
— Chciałbyś wpaść na święta do mnie?   
  
W salonie zapadła cisza i wyglądało na to, że pytanie nie tylko zaskoczyło Mycrofta, ale również Gregory’ego. Podciągnął się na kanapie, poprawił niemrawo klapy marynarki i przeciągnął językiem wewnątrz policzka.   
  
— Ja też nie mam żadnych planów. Pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy dotrzymać sobie towarzystwa.  
  
— Mój brat nie zaprosił cię na coroczne przyjęcie na Baker Street?   
  
— Nie. Sherlock i John skończyli remont, ale jadą w tym roku do waszych rodziców.   
  
A więc jednak. Tego Mycroft obawiał się najbardziej. Przetarł dłonią twarz, sięgnął po stojącą na blacie butelkę i rzekł: — Daj kieliszek.   
  
Lestrade postawił go na stole a Mycroft nalał do obu wiśniówki.   
  
— Mamusia zaprosiła mnie na święta — powiedział, odstawiając butelkę. — Twierdziła, że Sherlock nie przyjedzie, bo potrzebuje sobie wszystko przemyśleć z dala od nas. Prosiła, żebym chociaż ja przyjechał. Nie chciałem się zgodzić, ale… — Mycroft upił mały łyk ze swojego kieliszka. — Teraz już się nie wycofam.  
  
— Dlaczego więc powiedziałeś, że nie masz planów?   
  
Mycroft przycisnął język do podniebienia, próbując na dłużej zachować gorzki smak alkoholu. Mógłby bez problemu okłamać Gregory’ego, ale czy naprawdę upadł tak nisko, by nie być szczerym z samym sobą?   
  
— Bardzo nie chcę tam jechać — rzekł cicho i najmniej żałośnie, jak zdołał. Czyli nie specjalnie. Gregory to chyba wyczuł, bo tylko westchnął.  
  
— Chodzi o Eurus?  
  
— O cóż innego mogłoby chodzić? — spytał, doskonale wiedząc, że najprawdopodobniej chodziło o wiele,  _wiele więcej_ spraw. — Od tamtego czasu rozmawiałem z matką twarzą w twarz tylko raz. Jak mam jej teraz spojrzeć w oczy? I to przy Sherlocku? Próbowałem do niego pójść. I zrozumiałem, że nie dam rady. Nie wiem, jak z nim rozmawiać. Analizowałem to dziesiątki razy i wyszło mi, że nie ważne, jak się teraz zachowam, może być tylko gorzej.   
  
— Sherlock… jest taki, jak zwykle. John też się na niego nie skarży. — Gregory wziął kieliszek ze stołu i wypił do dna. — Z Sherlockiem nie jest dobrze. Wiem, że jest geniuszem i wiem, że potrafi grać jak nikt inny. Ale właśnie to, że jest z pozoru taki jak zwykle, każe mi podejrzewać, że tak naprawdę bardzo to przeżywa. Czegoś takiego nikt nie może przetrwać niezmienionym. Nie mogę mu pomóc, bo mi się nie przyzna. Nie wiem, jak radzi sobie z nim John, ostatnio jest małomówny albo w ogóle go nie ma, bo zostaje z Rosie. Przyjeżdża sam Sherlock. I zachowuje się tak, jak przed tym wszystkim. Jakby nie znał ani Eurus, ani Moriarty’ego, ani nawet  _Johna_.  
  
— Wiesz, że w tamtym okresie martwiłem się o niego najmniej? Wiem, ćpał. Ale to było nic, w porównaniu do tego, co stało się potem.  
  
Gregory popatrzył na niego dziwnie smutnym wzrokiem, jednocześnie jakby się zastanawiał, co z Mycroftem jest nie tak. Holmes poczuł się niekomfortowo pod wpływem tego spojrzenia.   
  
— Potrzebuję twojej rady, Gregory. — Rzucił, mając nadzieję, że dalsza rozmowa, sprawi, że Lestrade przestanie mu się przypatrywać w ten sposób. — Jechać czy nie?  
  
Lestrade długo milczał. Nie patrzył już na Mycrofta, teraz utkwił wzrok w zgaszonym kominku, pełnym popiołów z przedwczorajszego wieczoru, kiedy to Mycroft wpatrywał się w ogień robiąc wszystko, by nie powiedzieć ministrowi spraw wewnętrznych, co o nim myśli. Holmes próbował odczytać coś z jego twarzy, ale miał wrażenie, że mylnie to interpretuje, bo widział głównie zamyślenie i zmartwienie. W końcu Gregory znów spojrzał wprost na niego. I cichym, spokojnym, łagodnym głosem, jakby zwracał się do jednej z ofiar, jakby próbując  _ukoić_  coś - co na litość boską, ból? Czyj? - powiedział:  
  
—  _Nie jedź_.


	2. Rozdział 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho - ho - ho! Wesołych Świąt. Dużo radości i dobrych fików :D
> 
> Dziękuję Fan, z którą mam wielką przyjemność spędzać święta, za poprawianie mi dwóch istotnych błędów merytorycznych.

Pojechał.  
  
Oczywiście, że _pojechał_. Był zbyt inteligentny by się okłamywać – nigdy nie potrafił odmówić Mamusi. Co było kuriozalnym zachowaniem jak na czterdziestosiedmoletniego mężczyznę.  
  
Ale było to faktem i dlatego siedział teraz za kierownicą swojego samochodu i przedzierał się przez korek na wyjeździe z Londynu.  
  
To było dość typowe dla tego miasta. Zbieranina ludzi z całego kraju i świata, która na co dzień stanowiła podstawowy element miejskiego krajobrazu, w okolicach Bożego Narodzenia i Wielkiejnocy gromadnie opuszczała miasto. Zatkane były lotniska, szczególnie Heathrow, dworce i wszelkie wyjazdówki. Sznur aut ciągnął się na dobre dwa kilometry. Mycroft przewidywał, że spędzi w tym korku najbliższe kilka godzin. Zastanawiał się czy nie lepiej by było wezwać Antheę na ratunek i kazać jej zorganizować helikopter, ale przypomniał sobie, że jego asystentka ma wolne od dwóch dni.

Naprawdę próbował posłuchać rady Gregory’ego – w głosie jego przyjaciela (jeśli kogokolwiek w swoim życiu mógł tak nazwać, to właśnie Lestrade’a) brzmiała autentyczna troska. Mycroft bez trudu ją wyłapał. Podejrzewał, że dotyczyła ona jego osoby, ale uznał, że jest dorosły, więc spędzenie świąt z rodzicami i bratem nie powinno sprawiać mu problemu.  
  
Miał też nadzieję, że to spotkanie złamie ciężką atmosferę między nimi. Osobiście rozmawiał z mamą i tatą tylko raz. Druga rozmowa z mamą odbyła się przez telefon – jej głos brzmiał neutralnie, spytała zwyczajowo, co u niego, poskarżyła się na Sherlocka, który nie chciał przyjechać (co okazało się nieprawdą) i zaprosiła na święta. Mycroft pomyślał, że nie jest tak źle – w jego mniemaniu jego matka miała pełne prawo, by znienawidzić i wyrzec się go, obrazić śmiertelnie i zażądać, by nigdy więcej nie pokazywał się jej na oczy. A jednak nie zrobiła tego, i raptem siedem tygodni po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że Mycroft przez trzydzieści lat ukrywał fakt, że Eurus żyje, użyła podstępu, by mieć pewność, iż nie odrzuci jej zaproszenia na święta.  
  
Może niegdyś Pani Hudson miała rację (Mycroft aż wzdrygnął się na tę myśl), może rzeczywiście tym, co pozostaje ludziom na końcu jest zawsze rodzina.  
  
Gdy Holmes wyjechał na autostradę podróż przestała się dłużyć. Co prawda widok zza szyb był monotonny (pola pełne śniegu i oświetlające je pomarańczowym światłem rzędy latarni), to jednak mógł pozwolić sobie na o wiele płynniejszą jazdę z dużo większą prędkością. Od kiedy miał auto z automatyczną skrzynią biegów, prowadzenie samochodu sprawiało mu przyjemność. W rezultacie wcale nie zeszło mu się tak długo i dojeżdżając do rodzinnego domu poczuł znany mu już ucisk w żołądku.  
  
To uczucie, jakby na chwilę jakaś niewidzialna pięść zaciskała się na jego wnętrznościach, dręczyło go przez ostatni tydzień za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał o dwudziestym piątym grudnia. Jedyne, co mógł stwierdzić z pewnością, to że wcale nie chciał tu przyjeżdżać. Reszta pozostawała wątpliwa – czy da radę zachowywać się tak, by nie przekraczać granic typowej dla niego normalności i czy powinien się tak zachowywać, czy może lepiej będzie grać skruszonego swoimi czynami? Czy w ogóle wypada tu przyjeżdżać, do domu, w którym święta spędza jego brat, a nigdy nie dane było spędzać je jego siostrze? Jak zachowywać się w stosunku do doktora Watsona i córki jego oraz kobiety, która zmarła pośrednio wskutek popełnionych przez Mycrofta błędów? I co kupić Mamusi, by prezent nie wyglądał na próbę lizusostwa, ale jednocześnie świadczył o chęci pojednania?  
  
I tu Mycroft Holmes, zwany Rządem Brytyjskim, znany z tego, że wie wszystko, musiał przyznać, że nie ma pojęcia, jak odpowiedzieć sobie na te pytania. Analizował tę sytuację pod każdym kątem, próbując podejść do tego, jak do każdej innej sprawy – kalkulując na chłodno wszystkie pozytywy i negatywy, ale po krótkim czasie uświadomił sobie, że jest to niemożliwe. Robił to codziennie, jego praca na tym polegała – zanalizować osobę, opierając się na wiedzy o pospolitych ludziach, przewidzieć ich akcję i dopasować reakcję. Jak w szachach, nic, czego Mycroft nie znałby z codziennej rutyny. Z Sherlockiem zawsze było trudniej, ale i z nim dawał radę, bo był inteligentniejszy (uważał się, za inteligentniejszego).  Jednak teraz był jak dziecko we mgle.

Podjeżdżając do domu zauważył auto Johna Watsona. A więc Sherlock już był. Dobrze. Po wielu przemyśleniach Mycroft uznał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli jego młodszy brat przyjedzie pierwszy. Co prawda wykluczało to całkowite panowanie nad sytuacją, bo Sherlock i rodzice mieli okazję porozmawiać za jego plecami, jednak uznał, że w oczekiwaniu na brata mógłby powiedzieć mamie coś nieodpowiedniego. Ich braterska rywalizacja sprawiała, że od lat automatycznie pilnował się przy Sherlocku bardziej.

Posiedział jeszcze w chwilę w samochodzie. Z tego miejsca doskonale widział rozświetloną kuchnię. W oknie na moment pojawiła się postać z czymś na rękach – pewnie z małą Rosamund – zbyt wysoka na doktora. Postać podrzuciła lekko dziecko kilka razy a potem znikła z pola widzenia.  
  
Holmes wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Nieodebrane połączenie od G. Lestrade, pół godziny temu, gdy jechał przez autostradę.  
  
Święta z Gregorym w pierwszym odruchu wydawały się kuszące, jednak Mycroft wiedział jak wielka jest siła przyzwyczajeń. Jego ulubionym sposobem spędzania świąt był picie dobrej whisky w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Gregory, który wiele lat miał żonę, pewnie robił przedświąteczne zakupy w dusznych hipermarketach pełnych głupich ludzi, ubierał choinkę, źle dopasowując kolor łańcuchów do bombek i rujnował kuchnię, gotując zupę z żółwia. Chociaż nie, Gregory był dobrym i zorganizowanym kucharzem, nie rujnował kuchni, a jego zupa z żółwia musiała być pyszna. Kiedyś spróbuje jej, spędzając z nim święta. Teraz jednak wysłał inspektorowie SMSa z informacją, że bezpiecznie dotarł na miejsce. Nie lubił pisać wiadomości, ale w tym przypadku uznał to za lepsze wyjście. Oczywiście mógł ukryć zdenerwowanie i niepewność w głosie – robił takie rzeczy codziennie, od wielu lat. Ale nie chciał, wolał skupić całą energię na spotkaniu z Mamusią.  
_  
No, już. Tylko słabi, głupi ludzie odwlekają to, co nieuniknione_.

Mycroft wysiadł, wyjął małą walizkę z bagażnika, zamknął auto i ruszył w kierunku domu. Zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi i czekał.

Otworzyła mu mama, ubrana w gruby, szary sweter, z fartuszkiem kuchennym zarzuconym na szyję. Mycroft zmusił się, by spojrzeć w jej ciemne oczy.

— Dobry wieczór, mamo. — Powiedział cicho, opuszczając wzrok. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, nie miałby żadnego problemu, by patrzeć na niego swoimi lodowatymi oczami, tak długo, aż ten się ugnie. Ale nie było tak w przypadku mamy.  
  
— Mike. — Głos mamy brzmiał równie cicho, była w nim zarówno ulga jak i pewna agresywna stanowczość. — Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że mnie zignorowałeś i nie przyjedziesz.  
  
Mycroft poczuł dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej – jakby trochę nie w porządku było, że jego matka mówi mu w progu domu, że raczej się go nie spodziewała.  
  
— Jestem. — Powiedział tylko. Przez milisekundę w jego umyśle przewinęła się myśl by dodać: „Ale wielką przyjemność sprawi mi, jeśli powiesz, że nie jestem Ci tu potrzebny i będę mógł wrócić do domu”. Coś takiego powiedziałby dwa lata temu. Coś takiego powiedział rok temu, a potem został, a potem Sherlock zastrzelił Magnussena. To byłoby bardzo w jego stylu. Dlatego nie powiedział nic. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana dźwiękami z wnętrza domu. W końcu mama, którą zdążył owiać zimny, grudniowy wiatr, wzdrygnęła się.  
  
— Wejdź, wejdź. Nie będziemy stali na tym zimnie. — Mamusia odsunęła się i wpuściła go do środka.  Wyciągnęła ramię a Mycroft automatycznie pochylił się, by dać się objąć. Uścisk mamy nie był tak silny jak zazwyczaj. Nie odważył się go odwzajemnić.  
  
— No, pewnie jesteś zmęczony. Zanieś torbę do swojego pokoju, a potem zejdź do kuchni, dobrze?  
  
***  
Mycroft ostatni raz przygładził resztkę rudych włosów, która mu pozostała i poprawił niebieski krawat – kolor dyplomacji i pojednania. W drodze do kuchni zauważył drzemiącego w salonie w fotelu Johna z wtuloną w niego córką. Ubrani w świąteczne swetry pasowali do tego salonu znacznie bardziej niż on w swoim szarym garniturze. Ta myśl znów wywołała nieprzyjemny ucisk.  
  
Wszedł do kuchni. Mamusia siedziała na krześle u szczytu stołu, po jej lewej stronie siedział ojciec, a Sherlock stał za nimi, oparty o blat, wpatrując się w widok za oknem. Wyglądał blado (bladziej niż zwykle) i tak, jakby to, co zostanie powiedziane w tym pomieszczeniu było mu obojętne.  
  
— To jakieś zebranie? — Sherlock odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, jednak nic nie powiedział.  
  
— W rzeczy samej. — odpowiedziała mama. — Rodzinne sprawy.  
  
— I załatwiamy je bez Johna Watsona? — Zapytał słodko Mycroft. Zastanawiał się jak długo będzie w nim tkwiła zadra za to, że Sherlock nazwał go rodziną.  
  
— Mikey, nie zaczynaj. Mamy do omówienia bardzo ważną kwestię. W końcu okazało się, że Eurus żyje.

 _Ach, tak_.

Mycroft odsunął krzesło przy drugim końcu stołu, naprzeciwko mamy i usiadł. Nie zamierzał dać się przesłuchiwać jak uczniak przed dyrektorem szkoły. Zarzucił nogę na nogę i oprał łokcie na stole, łącząc dłonie razem.  
  
— Słucham.  
  
— Chcemy się z nią zobaczyć. Nie próbuj nawet powiedzieć, że to niemożliwe — ostatnie zdanie powiedziała stanowczym, lekko podniesionym głosem. — Załatwiłeś jej spotkanie z Moriartym, załatwisz i z nami.  
  
— Decyzje, które wówczas podejmowałem…  
  
— Mycrofcie, nie mówimy teraz o głupotach, jakie zrobiłeś! Chcemy zobaczyć naszą córkę. Nie pytam cię, czy będziemy mogli, pytam; _kiedy_?  
  
Mycroft odchylił się do tyłu na krześle i spojrzał na brata. Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.  
  
— Pojedziesz tam. — Zwrócił się do brata.  
  
— Oczywiście, że pojedzie! Ty zresztą też, Mikey. Jesteś nam to winny! Jak mogłeś być takim kretynem! Jak mogłeś zrobić coś tak potwornego! Trzydzieści lat! Wszystko spieprzyłeś, więc teraz chociaż spróbuj się zrehabilitować! — Wybuchnęła pani Holmes. Mycroft nie pamiętał, kiedy ich matka ostatni raz przeklnęła. Siedział nieruchomo i patrzył, jak oddycha ciężko, próbując się uspokoić.

— Kochanie… — jego ojciec usiłował ją objąć, ale matka strząsnęła jego dłoń ze swojego ramienia.

— Nie. Muszę...nie. — Matka wstała i wyszła z kuchni, trzaskając drzwiami. Tata wyszedł za nią.

Mycroft został sam z Sherlockiem.

Po kilku długich, ciągnących się w wieczność minutach ciszy do kuchni wszedł doktor Watson.

— Sherlock…

— Nie teraz, John. Rozmawiam z bratem. Potem.

John wycofał się posłusznie do pokoju. Sherlock w końcu usiadł po lewej stronie długiego stołu, dwa miejsca od Mycrofta.

— Skończyliśmy remont.

— Wiem. — Odpowiedział natychmiast Mycroft, ale uznał, ze brzmiało to opresyjnie, więc dodał zaraz — Greogry mi powiedział.

— Och. Utrzymujesz z nim towarzyski kontakt?

— Martwi się o ciebie.

Sherlock prychnął.

— Jest nadopiekuńczy, to wspólna dla was cecha. W każdym razie, John uparł się na małe przyjęcie, po Nowym Roku. Tak dla nowego początku. Będziesz?

Mycroft spojrzał na Sherlocka.

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego mnie zapraszasz? Z jakiego powodu chciałbyś mnie dalej w swoim życiu? To nie ma sensu._

— To zależy, czy będę mieć czas. Mam sporo zaległych zobowiązań względem rządu.

— Nie jestem na ciebie zły, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

— Masz prawo być zły.

— Wiem, że mam. _Nie jestem_.

— Przyznam, że nie rozumiem.

— Na litość boską, widzę, że obecność wściekłej Mamusi i wyrzuty sumienia cię rozbrajają, ale skup się i pomyśl.

Mycroft wpatrywał się w Sherlocka. Czuł się tak, jak wówczas, gdy brat zasugerował mu, że powinien znaleźć sobie złotą rybkę. Nie rozumiał i nie widział w tym sensu.

— To nie ty zamknąłeś Eurus, tylko wujek Rudy. Mamusia o tym zapomina. Ty tylko jej nie wypuściłeś, bo to wydawało ci się rozsądne. Udowodniła, że jest niebezpieczna. Działałeś z rozsądnych pobudek. To logiczne. Przy wykluczeniu Johna z mojego życia, mogę założyć, że postąpiłbym tak samo lub podobnie z prawdopodobieństwem wynoszącym osiemdziesiąt procent. Ale to nie na mnie spoczywał ten ciężar, tylko na tobie.

Sherlock wstał i ruszył ku drzwiom. Potem zatrzymał się w nich i rzekł:

— I cóż, w tych dniach trudno rozpoznać, czy przemawiam ja, czy sentyment.

_Och. A więc to tak teraz funkcjonujesz, drogi Bracie._

***

Na Mycrofta spadła taka ulga, że miał wrażenie, iż wręcz go przytłoczyła. Nie ruszył się z miejsca przez następny kwadrans, nie mogąc uwierzyć, w to, co się stało.

Sherlock nie jest na niego zły. Co prawda nie powiedział, że mu wybaczył, albo że nie ma do niego żalu, ale chociaż to jedno jest jasne.

Mamusia podniosła się gniewnie z fotela i wyszła, gdy tylko Mycroft wkroczył do salonu. Doktor siedział na dywanie, układając z Rosamund klocki, a Sherlock rozmawiał  z ojcem.

_I jak niby mamy jutro usiąść razem przy stole?_

Ulga po słowach Sherlocka przygasła. Mycroft wyszedł z domu i ruszył do samochodu.

Nie może tu zostać. Nie powinien był w ogóle przyjeżdżać. Mamusia wciąż jest zbyt poruszona ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Wygląda na to, że wszyscy potrzebują trochę więcej czasu, by się z tym oswoić. Jedynym pozytywem była rozmowa z Sherlockiem, ale z nim mógł porozmawiać w Londynie. Najrozsądniej będzie wyjechać i pozwolić im i sobie spędzić święta w spokoju.

Wsiadł do auta, z zamiarem odpalenia nawiewu na przednią szybę. W czasie, w którym pójdzie po swoje rzeczy, powinna zdążyć odmarznąć.

Włożył kluczyk do stacyjki i przekręcił. Oczekiwał, że usłyszy znajomy pomruk, a wnętrze rozjaśni się od diod na wyświetlaczu, ale tak się nie stało. W zasadzie nie stało się nic.

Mycroft przekręcił kluczyk jeszcze raz, tym razem dalej, tak, jakby miał włączyć silnik. Nic się nie stało. Auto nie zapaliło.

Wysiadł i ruszył do tyłu, by spojrzeć na rurę wydechową. Doskonale znał stary numer z wciśniętą w wydech szmatką. Jednak nic takiego nie zobaczył.

Wyjął ze schowka latarkę i otworzył maskę. Sięgnął pamięcią do całej wiedzy motoryzacyjnej, jaką posiadał. Przyświecając sobie latarką sprawdził poziom oleju i płynu chłodniczego. Wszystko było w porządku, tak jak reszta zespołów, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mógł sprawdzić w tych warunkach. Wyglądało na to, że samochód się zepsuł. Mycroft zamknął ze złością maskę.

_Jak to się zepsuł? Sam z siebie? Jaguar?_

Mycroft był pewien, że ktoś maczał w tym palce.

Wybrał numer serwisu.

“Witamy, użytkowniku. Nasza infolinia jest już zamknięta. Prosimy o ponowny telefon, jesteśmy do twojej dyspozycji od poniedziałku do soboty w godzinach ósma - dwudziesta pierwsza i w niedzielę w godzinach dziewiąta - dwudziesta. Życzymy miłego dnia.”

Świetnie. Jutro z pewnością nikogo nie będzie.

Wszedł z powrotem do domu i od razu podszedł do Sherlocka.

— Moje auto nie działa.

— A co ty robiłeś w aucie o tej porze?

— To nieistotne. Nie działa.

— Mam poprosić Johna, by na nie zerknął?

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Mycroft wyszedł z salonu i wszedł po schodach, po czym schował się w swoim pokoju. Wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer.

— Gregory? Posłuchaj, wiem, że to najmniej odpowiedni moment i nie powinienem Cię o to prosić. Ale moje auto zawiodło i czy mógłbym cię wobec tego prosić, byś po mnie przyjechał?... Nie, nie mogę wrócić z Sherlockiem, chciałbym, żebyś przyjechał jutro rano, najwcześniej jak dasz radę…. Wiem, ale nie mogę zostać. Sprawy państwowe…. Anthea ma wolne. Proszę…. Dziękuję ci. Będę wdzięczny…. Dobranoc, Gregory.


	3. Rozdział 3.

 

 

Świąteczny poranek był mroźny i śnieżny. Gregory nie odezwał się od poprzedniego wieczoru i Mycroft nie był pewny, czy będzie miał jak wrócić do Londynu. Ostatecznie uznał, że wyruszy do pobliskiego miasteczka, w którym znajdował się dworzec.

Trochę ociągał się ze wstaniem, z różnych powodów. Nie spał zbyt dobrze tej nocy; długo nie mógł zasnąć a potem co chwilę się budził. Miał też świadomość, że Boże Narodzenie, to jeden z nielicznych dni, w których może porządnie odpocząć. Poza tym, odwlekał zejście na śniadanie, na którym z pewnością spotka wszystkich domowników.

Pół godziny po przebudzeniu dotarły do niego pierwsze hałasy z dołu. Mama krzątała się po kuchni, a Sherlock i ojciec rozkładali talerze, tłukąc przy tym drzwiczkami od kredensu. Mycroft uznał, że najwyższy czas jednak wstać. Wziął prysznic, ogolił się i założył cieplejszy garnitur z szarej wełny oraz granatowy krawat, po czym zszedł do kuchni. Tak jak przypuszczał śniadanie było już gotowe, a w pomieszczeniu siedziała Mamusia oraz Sherlock z Rosie.

— Dzień dobry.

— Och, dzień dobry, Mike. Wesołych świąt. — Mamusia uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, chociaż i tak przebijała z tego uśmiechu nuta fałszywości. — Chcesz kawy?

— Wiesz, że wolę herbatę. Zrobię sobie.

— Nie, tu jest. — Mamusia wskazała ręką na dzbanek stojący na stole. Mycroft sięgnął do szafki po kubek i nalał do pełna. Usiadł przy stole i obserwował, jak roczna blondwłosa dziewczynka ciamka kawałek tosta z szynką, którym karmi ją jego brat. W pewnym momencie wyciągnęła pulchną rączkę przed siebie i wskazała na plastikowy kubek z sokiem, stojący naprzeciwko Mycrofta. Sherlock wstał i sięgnął swoją długą ręką, drugą opierając się o blat i podał kubek małej. Rosamund skrzywiła się i dalej wskazywała przed siebie.

— Aa.

— Co?

— Kto?

— Mycroft? To mój brat.

— Chcem.

— Ale co? Rosie, na litość boską. Musisz być bardziej precyzyjna — Sherlock zaczynał być podirytowany.

— Nie może być bardziej precyzyjna, Sherlock. Ma jedenaście miesięcy i dwadzieścia dni.

Sherlock popatrzył na Mycrofta spode łba.

— Co ty wiesz o dzieciach? Ja w tym wieku prawie czytałem.

— Tak. Ale ty jesteś geniuszem. Ona chyba nie.

Sherlock prychnął tylko i z powrotem zaczął karmić dziecko. Wyglądał na obrażonego, jakby samo stwierdzenie, że Rosie nie jest na jego poziomie miało go obrażać.

Mycroft nie wiedział, jak dokładnie Sherlock wyobrażał sobie dalsze życie, ale wiedział jedno - nie będzie ono takie jak wcześniej. Gdyby nie było Rosamund, wszystko mogłoby być po staremu – Sherlock polowałby na niebezpiecznych przestępców, a doktor Watson byłby jego opiekunką. Teraz jednak w grę wchodziło  _dziecko_. Dziecko, do którego Sherlock najwyraźniej bardzo się  _przywiązał_  i do którego nie miał  _żadnych_  praw.

To oznaczało koniec ekscytujących eskapad, gonienia po nocach przestępców, nagłych wyjazdów na sprawy na drugi koniec Europy, nieregularnego trybu życia,  _ćpania_ , strzelania do ścian mieszkania, przechowywania groźnych chemikaliów w lodówce, robienia eksperymentów w kuchni oraz wielu innych rzeczy, które pozwalały Sherlockowi funkcjonować. Mycroft zastanawiał się, ile będzie trwać ta sielanka, nim dojdzie do załamania sytuacji i jakie będzie mieć ono skutki.

Bo wystarczy jedno „nie” doktora Watsona i Sherlock zostanie z niczym.

To była jedna z tych rzeczy tak bardzo irytujących w tym byłym wojskowym doktorze. Fakt, że miał on tak wielki wpływ na jego brata. Nikt nie powinien mieć takiej władzy nad drugim człowiekiem, jeśli nie jest to relacja służbowa.

John Watson tę władzę miał i dlatego Mycroft zaczynał podejrzewać, że go nienawidzi. Tak troszeczkę.

Rosamund odmówiła dalszego jedzenia, zaciskając gniewnie usta i wciąż wskazując na Mycrofta, choć on tego nie zauważył, dopóki Sherlock się nie odezwał.

— Mógłbyś tu podejść?

Mycroft nie był pewien, czy zbliżenie się do małego dziecka na odległość mniejszą niż metr to dobry pomysł. Wstał jednak i przemierzył dzielącą ich odległość długości stołu. Mała wyciągnęła do niego rączkę i otworzyła usta.

— Podaj jej rękę, bo nigdy nie uda mi się jej skończyć karmić.

— Dlaczego robisz to ty? Gdzie jest John?

— Wstał później. Rosie nie lubi nieregularnych posiłków.

— Dlaczego?

Obaj wiedzieli, że ostatnie pytanie odnosi się do Johna, nie jego córki.

— Podaj jej rękę.

Mycroft wyciągnął dłoń i pozwolił się chwycić za dwa palce, bo tylko tyle mogła pomieścić dziecięca piąstka. Rosamund roześmiała się radośnie - podobnym śmiechem ten dom rozbrzmiewał, gdy Sherlock był tak mały jak ona.

— Matof. — powiedziała niewyraźnie i puściła jego palce. — Am. — Odwróciła główkę do Sherlocka, który podsunął jej kolejny kęs kanapki.

Starszy Holmes wrócił na swoje miejsce do swojej herbaty.

Mamusia, dotąd obserwująca w ciszy tę scenę, teraz wstała i powiedziała:

— No, idę po chłopców, jak długo można na nich czekać?

Kilka minut później do kuchni wszedł John. Nie wyglądał za dobrze, podkrążone, zaczerwienione oczy, koszula, która mimo wysiłków i tak była włożona w spodnie nierówno, zdezorientowanie. Mycroft bez problemu wydedukował stan powszechnie nazywany kacem.  A więc doktor Watson pije, będąc w domu jego rodziców, zrzucając odpowiedzialność za Rosamund na nich i Sherlocka.

— Czeeeść — powiedział przesłodzonym głosem John, podchodząc do córki. — Jak tam? Zjadła śniadanie? — pogłaskał ją po blond włoskach. Jeśli odziedziczyła je po matce będą jeszcze długo tak jasne, jeśli po ojcu – ściemnieją do jasnego brązu w okolicach trzeciego – czwartego roku życia. Oczy z pewnością miała po Johnie. Nie były tak jasne i blade jak oczy Mary Morstan, raczej w odcieniu ciemnego niebieskiego.

— Właśnie kończymy. — Sherlock brzmiał na lekko obrażonego, ale Mycroft nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy wciąż był obrażony na niego za komentarz o inteligencji małej, czy może jego gniew jest skierowany na Johna.

Zaraz potem do kuchni wkroczył ojciec, witając wszystkich radośnie. Z jakiegoś sobie tylko znanego powodu, uścisnął ramię Mycrofta, gdy go mijał.

— Mamy gościa. — Rozbrzmiał głos mamy z przedpokoju. Wkroczyła do kuchni, a zaraz za nią wszedł Gregory.

Serce Mycrofta zabiło mocniej. Naturalnie dlatego, że wyczekiwał na przyjazd Lestarde’a, bo chciał wrócić do domu. Ubrany w okropny świąteczny sweter w renifery, z rozpiętym płaszczem, śniegiem w siwych włosach i radosnych ognikach w oczach wyglądał bardzo przystojnie.  Gregory uśmiechnął się do niego.

_Uśmiechnął się_.  _Kropka_.

— Greg Lestrade. Dzień dobry i wesołych świąt. Bardzo przepraszam, że przeszkadzam w świąteczny poranek.

— Lestrade? Sherlock coś o panu wspominał, prawda? — spytał ojciec, nalewając sobie kawy.

— To inspektor, za którego czasem odwalam robotę. Po co przyjechałeś?

— Tak właściwie — Gregory podniósł odrobinę głos, ale nie w agresywny sposób, raczej tak, jak wówczas, gdy wydaje się polecenie, lub okazuje pewność swoich racji — jestem przyjacielem Mycrofta.  
  
Rodzina Holmesów i John popatrzyli na niego. Mamusia, ojciec i John z pewnością byli zdziwieni, a Sherlock skrzywił się. Sam Mycroft był na granicy szoku.

— Mycrofta? — wypluł John.

— Tak, Mycrofta. I przyjechałem zabrać go do Londynu.

— Słucham? Mikey! — Mamusia przybrała groźny wyraz twarzy. Teoretycznie nie działał na braci, odkąd pokończyli siedem lat.

— A, tak. Wybaczcie, ale wczoraj wieczorem dostałem pilną wiadomość. Muszę wracać do Londynu. To kwestia bezpieczeństwa narodowego.

— W święta?!

— Mamo, w Korei Północnej nie obchodzi się świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Zaczekaj chwilę, Gregory, wezmę swoje rzeczy.

Dziesięć minut później byli żegnani przez Mamusię i Rosamund na rękach Sherlocka, która to chyba była zakochana w Lestradzie i nie chciała go puścić. Niewykluczone, że w obecnej chwili była zakochana we wszystkich, których pozwolono jej dotknąć. Mama wlała im herbaty do termosu i podarowała kawałek sernika. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, a oni wsiedli do srebrnego auta Lestrade’a i odjechali.

— Wydawała się bardziej szczęśliwa moim wyjazdem, niż ja sam. Możesz powiedzieć: „a nie mówiłem?”.

— Przestań. Nie chcę tego mówić. Po prostu martwiłem się o ciebie. Byłeś sam przeciwko wszystkim. I wybacz, że nie zadzwoniłem do ciebie dziś, ani nic. Mój telefon się rozładował, a musiałem wymienić samochodową ładowarkę i oczywiście nie wziąłem tej nowej.

— Nic nie szkodzi. Wiedziałem, że przyjedziesz. Jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś.

Gregory uśmiechnął się.

Jechali milcząc ponad pół godziny. Jedynymi odgłosami były dźwięki samochodu i ciche kolędy z radia. Mycroft w końcu przysnął. Obudziło go delikatne potrząsanie za ramię.

— Dojeżdżamy do Londynu. Chciałem zapytać… Moja propozycja jest wciąż aktualna, z chęcią spędzę z tobą ten dzień. Ale jeśli wolisz, odwiozę cię do domu.

— Nie chcę być dla ciebie kłopotem. Już i tak zrobiłeś dla mnie wiele.

— Daj spokój. Nie spędzasz świąt z rodziną, ale nie musisz spędzać ich sam.

Ostatecznie dojechali na miejsce w okolicach południa. Dom Gregory’ego znajdował się w Sands End, na jednej z długich ulic wypełnionych domkami szeregowymi.  Był mały i przytulny, ale mimo to bardzo jasny. Ściany utrzymane były w ciepłych kolorach, meble w większości były jasnobrązowe i stosunkowo nowe, choć znajdowały się wśród nich również i antyki, jak piękny sekretarzyk z XIX wieku, z rzeźbionymi na drzwiach kwiatami, stojący pod ścianą w salonie.

Tam również znajdowała się najbrzydsza choinka, jaką Mycroft widział. Można było przymknąć oko na fakt, że była strasznie krzywa i miała łysą dziurę z jednej strony. Nie dało się jednak zignorować jej przystrojenia. Najprawdopodobniej znajdowały się na niej bombki we wszystkich możliwych kolorach, wzorach i rozmiarach. Holmes wyłapał wzrokiem zieloną bombkę rozmiaru grejfruta, okropnie brzydkiego porcelanowego aniołka, któremu skrzydła zrobione niegdyś z piórek wyliniały, parę pierniczków, które mogły pamiętać zeszłe święta i niebiesko - biały łańcuch, zrobiony z Bóg wie czego , który w pewnym momencie swojej długości trzymał się na słowo honoru. Całość zwieńczała obdarta w połowie ze złotej farby plastikowa gwiazda. Mycroft musiał odwrócić wzrok, bo dalsze wpatrywanie się w to cudo mogło prowadzić do oczopląsu.

— Rozgość się, a ja wstawię indyka do pieca. W tym roku obiad będzie trochę później.* Myślałem, żeby wstawić tego indyka przed wyjazdem po ciebie, ale trochę się bałem go tak zostawić, no i byłby gotowy już, a to bez sensu. Zrobię też herbaty.

— Czy to twoje dzieło?

— Co? Choinka? Tak. Prawda, że śliczna?

— To najbrzydsze…  _coś_ , co w życiu widziałem.

— Phi, nie znasz się.

Jakiś czas później siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, z kubkami pełnymi ciepłej, rozgrzewającej herbaty. W mieszkaniu słychać było kolędy z radia, za oknem wciąż sypał śnieg, a oni siedzieli nad partią szachów, w tej chwili drugą, bo Gregory był dość słabym przeciwnikiem.

— Dawno nie grałem. — Bronił się niezgrabnie. — Nie miałem z kim.

— Można grać samemu. Przeciwko sobie. Można się wiele w ten sposób nauczyć.

— Noo, tylko jeszcze trzeba znaleźć na to czas. — Odpowiedział, przestawiając swojego gońca w idiotyczne miejsce. Najprawdopodobniej zamierzał go poświęcić, by móc przesunąć hetmana bliżej skoczka Mycrofta. Co było idiotyczne, bo na hetmana Gregory’ego już czaiła się mycroftowa wieża. Holmes zbił gońca, stracił skoczka, pokonał hetmana, a w następnych trzech ruchach zaszachował króla wieżą i dwoma pionkami.

— Dobra. Nie umiem w to grać. — Inspektor machnął ręką i napił się herbaty. — Jestem beznadziejny w szachy, ale w karty byś mnie nie pokonał.

— Nie zapominaj, że grasz z geniuszem. Jak na przeciętnie inteligentną osobę, idzie ci całkiem nieźle. O jakiej grze mówisz, jeśli chodzi o karty?

— O brydżu, na przykład.

— Niestety, jest nas tylko dwóch. Może uda mi się namówić któregoś razu Antheę, też jest w tym dobra. Ale wciąż brakuje czwartego.

— Dimmock daje radę, ewentualnie Jenkins z narkotykowego. To może poker?

— Hmm, obawiam się, że nie masz ze mną szans.

— No tak, niewzruszony Mycroft Holmes, żywa definicja pokerowej twarzy. Też dawno w to nie grałem, ale pamiętam, że w szkole byłem mistrzem. Grało się wtedy na papierosy.

— Wygrałem kiedyś czterysta tysięcy.

— Co?!

— Przez przypadek.

— Przypadek? Niby jak można wygrać taką kasę przez przypadek?

— Po prostu, któregoś razu poszedłem do kasyna i wygrałem. Okazuje się, że liczenie kart jest dziecinnie proste. Całość włożyłem w studia moje albo Sherlocka. A propos Sherlocka, on kiedyś wygrał w pokera kamienicę. Nie wiem czy nadal ją ma.

— W sumie masz rację, nie mam z tobą żadnych szans. A co u Sherlocka? Rozmawiałeś z nim?

— Powiedział, że nie jest na mnie zły.

— To wspaniale, prawda?

— Dokładnie tak.

— Czemu więc wydajesz się być przygnębiony?

— Bo nie rozumiem. Kiedyś mogłem czytać z mojego brata jak z otwartej księgi. Zawsze był nieprzewidywalny, ale nie aż tak, żebym  _ja_  nie mógł przewidzieć jego reakcji. A teraz nie jestem w stanie wydedukować tego, co zrobi. Przez długi czas uważałem, że Sherlock kieruje się logiką i umysłem i wyszedłem na tym tak a nie inaczej, bo nie rozumiałem, że tak naprawdę kieruje się  _emocjami_. Pani Hudson musiała mi to uświadomić. Rozumiesz?  _Pani Hudson_! Nie znoszę tej kobiety. Teraz więc byłem pewny, że będzie na mnie wściekły jeszcze przez długi czas, bo kieruje się emocjami, a on mi wybaczył, bo jednak kieruje się logiką.

— Sherlock kieruje się emocjami odkąd poznał Johna. To już siedem lat. Jak mogłeś tego nie zauważyć?

— Miałem nadzieję, że mój brat nie jest na tyle głupi, żeby poświęcić wyższość logiki nad emocje. Po za tym, nie kieruje się samymi emocjami. Wybiera wskaźnik w zależności od kwestii.

Lestrade nie odpowiedział. Poprawił się w fotelu (ten, w którym siedział był akurat z Ikei, Mycroftowi przypadł lekko zniszczony, skórzany zabytek), napił się herbaty. Wyglądał na zamyślonego i Holmes był bardzo ciekawy, co teraz powie.

— A jakbyś się tak zastanowił… to są oczywiście teoretyczne rozważania… że może Sherlock jest, no wiesz… zakochany?

Mycroft nie dał rady ukryć wyrazu zaskoczenia na twarzy. Czy jego brat może być zakochany? Czy Sherlock w ogóle, po tym wszystkim co się stało i w jaki sposób został ukształtowany, był zdolny do tego, by się zakochać?

— Ale że… w Johnie?

— No przecież nie w Moriartym. Oczywiście, że w Johnie. Przypomnij sobie, co działo się przez ostatnie lata. A teraz pomyśl o tym, biorąc pod uwagę, że Sherlock kocha Johna.

Mycroft zrobił tak. Najpierw Sherlock zaprosił doktora do wspólnego mieszkania i prowadzenia spraw, chociaż wcześniej unikał jak ognia wszelkich współlokatorów i pomocników. Pozwalał mu na troskę i opiekę, na co nigdy nie chciał pozwolić swojemu własnemu bratu. Niejednokrotnie pozwalał się ratować i ratował Johna. Skoczył dla Johna – nagle ówczesny motyw Sherlocka przestał ulegać jakiejkolwiek wątpliwości. Nie mógł doczekać się powrotu do Johna, był rozczarowany, że John sobie kogoś znalazł, zaczął ćpać po ślubie Johna, chronił Mary Morstan dla Johna, zastrzelił Magnussena dla Johna, niemal zaćpał się na śmierć dla Johna, John, John,  _John_ , cholera jasna, jak Mycroft mógł tego nie zauważyć…?

— Jestem kretynem.

— Powiedzmy, że jesteś geniuszem, a nie bogiem. Nie możesz być dobry we wszystkim. Najwyraźniej uczucia to nie jest twoja mocna strona.

— Ja… — nie powiedział nic więcej. Przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Czuł się strasznie, jak zagubione dziecko, które przed chwilą dowiedziało się, że święty Mikołaj nie istnieje. Dziwne, rzadkie dla niego uczucie – mieszanina szoku, niepewności, chęci agresywnego zaprzeczenia i upokorzenia, że wyciągnięto na światło dzienne swoją głupotę i krótkowzroczność.  _Troska nie jest zaletą_. Ta postawa miała chronić Sherlocka, Mycroft tylko tego chciał,  _ochronić go_ , przed wszystkim, przed czym tylko mógł. Teraz wychodzi na to, że wszystko było na odwrót, że to Mycroft go skrzywdził, a doktor Watson mógł go ochronić.

— Od kiedy wiesz?

— Myślę, że od dawna, ale olśniło mnie na ślubie. Gdybyś to słyszał… tak nie mówi się o przyjacielu, nawet najbliższym. Tak się mówi o ukochanym. A potem jeszcze zaczął ćpać i to już był dowód koronny.

— Mogłem to powstrzymać.

— Niby jak?

— Gdybym wiedział… przypilnowałbym Johna. Sprawdziłbym Mary i aresztował ją za cokolwiek. Gdyby to było konieczne, zamknąłbym doktora do powrotu Sherlocka.

— Przestań. — Duża, ciepła dłoń Gregory’ego wylądowała na kolanie Mycrofta. — Wpędzanie się w kolejne wyrzuty sumienia nie ma żadnego sensu. Jest jak jest. Stało się, nie możesz zmienić przeszłości. Cała wasza historia jest ostro porąbana i gdybym nie brał w tym udziału to pomyślałbym, że to jakiś średniej jakości serial. Ale ta historia to wypadkowa różnych zdarzeń i różnych decyzji różnych osób. Wiesz, ile razy zastanawiałem się, co by było gdybym nie pozwolił Sherlockowi rozwiązywać ze sobą spraw? Wiesz, ile razy myślałem, co by było gdybym nie aresztował go wtedy, gdybym opowiedział się za nim, tak jak chciałem i powinienem? Cholernie wiele razy. Co nie ma żadnego znaczenia, bo nie dam rady tego zmienić. Moje wyrzuty sumienia nic nie wnoszą. Jedyne, co mogę, to nigdy więcej nie powtórzyć tego błędu.

Mycroft nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał i nie umiał tego zanalizować. O matko, o ile jego życie było prostsze, dopóki wszyscy trzymali się z dala od uczuć. A teraz on sam musiał się z tym zmierzyć i przyjąć do wiadomości, że najwyraźniej jego brat robił te wszystkie absurdalnie nielogiczne rzeczy, bo był zakochany.

_A niby dlaczego tak go pilnujesz, dlaczego zrobiłeś to wszystko, co zrobiłeś, dlaczego nim manipulowałeś, myśląc, że go chronisz, dlaczego wciąż o niego dbasz, biorąc pod uwagę, że on też nie jest święty?_

_Dokładnie z tego samego powodu, ty żałosny głupcze. Wydaje ci się, że jesteś wyjątkowy, a popełniasz dokładnie te same błędy, kierując się dokładnie tym samym motywem_. Miłością.

— Najważniejsze, — Mycroft usłyszał głos Lestrade’a, którego ręka wciąż spoczywała na jego kolanie — że nie jest na ciebie zły. I że ci to powiedział. I jeszcze wszystko może być dobrze. A teraz mamy Boże Narodzenie i zaraz będzie indyk i masz przestać się zamartwiać, bo nie od tego masz nieliczne dni wolne w roku. Powinieneś zasłużenie odpoczywać i miło spędzać czas. To jest rozkaz. 

*Czaicie to, że świątecznego indyka oni pieką nawet 5 godzin?!


End file.
